dimensional_flipfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth (Gokaiger)
Japan is the third world that the group visits. While the wold is a city in Japan, it's a version of Japan that inhabited by the Super Sentai team, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. In this world, each member of the group obtains a power to transform heroes in order to help the Gokaigers fight against the Space Empire Zangyack. Dimensional Flip After comforting the students who lost their world, the group headed to their next world, which at first thought was a city in Japan. Much like the previous worlds, there was a wardrobe change though while everyone else wore simple earth clothes, Chelsea noted that she was the only one dressed as a pirate. Hearing a noise, the group ran and discovered a team of people who transformed into a group called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. In order to help them, the group were given powers to use. After the battle, the group was questioned about their part in the battle. Yui gave everyone a role in order to fit with the group, having Chelsea in the role of captain due to her appearance. She left the ship and met the fanboy, Gai, who turned out to be GokaiSilver, the team's sixth member. However, T.K. appeared in the world and created a battlefield where the Goumin were stronger than normal and Chelsea was pressured into using one of her strongest form, the Putotyra Combo, turning into a mindless mind and nearly hurt Luka and Ahim if it weren't Daniel canceling her transformation. After the incident, Chelsea began to get closer to Gai who helped her gain confidence and get used to her power. She wasn't the only one though, Daniel got closer to Luka and Ahim who saved them from her rampage while Yui and Don got closer. One fight with a commander sent from the Zangyack caused most of the group to lose their bones and moviation to move. Chelsea and Gai obtaned new items, Gai got a upgradge, Gold Mode while Chelsea obtained Eiji's scarf and Ankh's cracked Core while Don overcame his jealousy of Gai. After a while, the group met Basco and his partner, Sally. Chelsea faced Basco who proved to be stronger and made her question her role as a captain in the world. A incident with another commander put Luka, Daniel, Chelesa, Gai, Neptune, Vert, Noire, and Blanc into each other's bodies. But after a while, they were returned to their original bodies. Daniel spent the night with Luka and Ahim while Chelsea spent the night with Gai. Final Battle The next day, the group discovered the world was under lockdown, unable to leave due to T.K.. The group planned to finally beat T.K. with the Gokaigers helping them. To help them, Daniel and Chelsea gave them their powers to give them a extra boost of power. There was a unexpected attack on the ship which caused it to crash in the quarry, the area of the fight with T.K. Using all the powers they had, the group was finally able to beat T.K.. After some time, the group said their goodbyes to the Gokaigers. When back in the crossroad, a new group of people arrived from the destroyed world of Angel Grove, among them, Tommy Oliver. Chelsea got closer to him and they group discovered a Hall of Keys, containing every Sentai, Rider, Ranger, and Villian in each series' history. Characters *Captain Marvelous - The leader of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, GokaiRed and a pirate who goes by his own rules. Uses the Ichigo Rider Key and Tajadol Combo Rider Key in the final battle against T.K. (Played by StardustXtreme) *Joe Gikben - The second in commander and first mate of the Gokaigers, GokaiBlue, a masterswordman and a man of a few words who works out daily. Uses the Fresh Orange Rider Key and Shauta Combo Rider Key. (Played by StardustXtreme) *Luka Millfy - Lookout and treasurer of the Gokaigers, GokaiYellow, creates a bond with Daniel during the visit of the world, gives him a ring as a gift while she receives a hairclip from him. Uses the Banana Rider Key and Latoratah Combo Rider Key. (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Don Dogoiser - Technician and cook of the Gokaigers, GokaiGreen, easily frightened and creates a bond with Yui, creates a plushie of himself for Yui to have when she leaves. Uses the Suika Rider Key and Gatakiriba Combo Rider Key. (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Ahim de Famille - Ex-princess and voice of reason to the Gokaigers, GokaiPink, shares a bond with Luka and Daniel. When she receives a hairclip from him, Ahim gives him a bracelet she made by herself. Uses the Peach Rider Key and Putotyra Combo Rider Key. (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) *Gai Ikari - The newest member of the Gokaigers, GokaiSilver, very excitable and knowledgable about the Super Sentai, shares a bond with Chelsea. Creates and gives Chelsea a bracelet of her favorite Ranger with his different powers. Uses the Sagohzo Combo Rider Key. (Played by StardustXtreme) *Basco Ta Jolokia - Former member of the Red Pirate Gang, Marvelous' enemy, privateer of the Zangyack Empire. Fights against Chelsea when attempting to steal the Gingamen Grand Power. (Played by WhiteRose-Aki) Notable Locations *Gokai Galleon - The ship and home of the Gokaigers. It is a temporary home for the group during their stay. Rooms seen in the ship: the main room, Luka's room, Gai's room, guest room. There is a deck above the main room. *The City - The unnamed city where the Galleon is stationed. Many battles against the Zangyack commanders, Goumin, Sugomin are fought in the city. *Quarry - The area of the final battle against T.K., the ship crash-landed here after a unexpected attack of Koopa Troopas. Powers To help in this world, each member of the group obtained a specific power in order to help the Gokaigers and fight Zangyack. *Kamen Rider Gaim: The power of fruit - Used by Daniel *Kamen Rider OOO: The power of infinity - Used by Chelsea *Kamen Rider Meteor: The power of space and meteors - Used by Kenneth *Spirit Animal Rangers: The power of animal spirits - Used by Noire (Bat), Blanc (Whale), and Vert (Elephant) *Kyoyru Violet: The power of dinosaurs - Used by Neptune *Omega Ranger: The power of space and law enforcement - Used by Matt *Sailor Senshi: The power of space and elements - Used by Luna (Ravenclaw) and Yui (Aincrad) Trivia The Gokaigers obtain the Rider Keys of OOO just before the Final Battle in preparation, canonically, the Gokaiger briefly use the Rider Keys in Super Hero Taisen with OOO lending them the respective Head Core Medals of Taka, Kuwagata, Lion, Sai, Shachi and Ptera, the Keys were returned to OOO. Daniel gives the Gokaigers the Ichigo (Marvelous), Orange (Joe), Banana (Luka), Suika (Doc), Peach Energy (Ahim) Lockseeds, these weren't invented by Bandai and are self creations, Gai didn't obtain a Lockseed as there was no Silver based Gaim form, unless one counts Lapis from Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup. Daniel would use Kiwami Arms against Chelsea's PuToTyra during her rampage, showcasing two Rider's Ultimate forms at once, utilizing his knowledge of the TV Series, the main weakness being the Driver forced to an even level to cancel the transformation. By coincidence, Chelsea held the Purple Core Medals inside herself, showing they are in fact sentient and would slowly transform her into a Greeed, taking her humanity away had Chelsea not opted to leave her OOO Driver and Medals behind when journeying to the next world while Daniel using the Kiwami Lockseed, with every use, he too slowly loses his humanity as it's the Seed of the Forbidden Fruit, except with Chelsea, she would gain distorted hearing, sight rendered to black and white, no sense of taste, smell or touch, even hunger becoming redundant while Daniel would retain all his senses apart from hunger, the only thing he could eat is a fruit of Helheim, should he do so, he no longer becomes a human while Chelsea can be saved by shattering the Purple Core Medals before it completely changes her. Category:Worlds